


Test Failed

by Zaela



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fear Play, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Predicament Bondage, Trans Agent 8, time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaela/pseuds/Zaela
Summary: Agent 8 is given a difficult test during her adventure in the Deep Sea Metro. In order to pass she must climax in five minutes, or face the consequences.





	Test Failed

There was only one way forward on the Deep Sea Metro. The description of the station on the CQ-80 gave Agent 8 no clear idea of what it could be. Marina and Pearl weren’t able to offer much help either. If she wanted the last of the Thangs, she would need to complete this station though, so she directed the train car to that station. Once it stopped, she disembarked and stepped into the loadout machine. 

There was only one option: no primary weapon, and no secondary weapon. Agent 8 had already completed a station earlier on in the Deep Sea Metro in which she had to dodge a bunch of attacks from the sanitized Octarian soldiers without any gear. She had earlier found a line on the Metro that required her to complete more challenging variations of earlier stations. Perhaps this one would follow a similar vein.

With each step she could feel the sac of sanitized ink swinging off the back of her ink tank. She had only heard that infernal beep once before feeling the bag on her back inflate and explode. She had failed only that test only once, but it was enough to deter her from ever making that mistake again. It was one of the most painful splattings she’d ever received, but she wouldn’t let her fear hold her back. She had a mission to complete, and she wouldn’t leave it incomplete. After steeling her nerves, she swiped her card through the Kamabo Co. turnstyle and stepped into the test field. After taking a launchpad, she was dropped into a small, enclosed room. 

The test opened in a launch pad, which dropped her into a small, enclosed room. The only way out was through a small hole in the ceiling, but it was too high to reach, and she couldn’t super-jump without a clear destination. Besides, she still had that sac of green ink strapped to her ink tank. With no obvious doors or exits, she was stuck in this secluded room.

Agent 8 examined her surroundings and tried to guess at what her task could possibly while she was confined here. It was cozy. If she had to estimate, it was a cube, with each face being ten feet. There was a mild plush quality to the flooring. When she took a step, her feet sunk in just a little bit. Out of curiosity, she brushed a hand along the wall. It was the same there too. The grey material lining the walls and floor of this cubicle was soft, and had a little give when she pushed against it.

After a couple of minutes, C.Q. Cumber still hadn’t initiated the test. Agent 8 was getting anxious. C.Q. Cumber was typically the pinnacle of work ethic. She had never seen him take a break or show any signs of exhaustion. Pearl, and Marina didn’t give any indication of the metro conductor being busy or apprehended. Agent 8 got tired of waiting for the test to begin, and sat down against the wall. It would have been more comfortable to lean against the wall without the backpack and ink sac, but while that bag of sanitized ink was still attached to her, she wasn’t going to mess with her pack’s buckles. 

Finally, something broke the silence. In the small cubicle, a clock was lowered by a robotic arm onto the wall. It read 5:00.00. After the clock was placed, a voice sounded in Agent 8’s earpiece. It was C.Q. Cumber. He explained, “You will have five minutes to complete your test for this station. Your objective is to reach one orgasm. The test begins now.”

Agent 8 had to take a moment to parse everything C.Q. Cumber had just said. All of the tests up to this point had been based on her physical ability or mechanical skill. The clock had made it down to 4:30:00 before she finished recoiling from the shock of the station’s test. She frantically hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side. Her soft cock unfolded itself against her leg. She grasped the shaft in her hand and started rubbing its length. Slowly, her cock hardened and lengthened.

She had little experience with pleasure. She had never had an orgasm before. She wasn’t completely ignorant though. She knew what her anatomy was intended for. She knew the proper method to pleasure herself. Memory of her life before waking up in the metro was still somewhat hazy. She thought she remembered it being impossible to find privacy in the Octoling barracks. The showers were communal too.

Four minutes remained. Agent 8 had made little progress in bringing herself to orgasm. She slid her free hand under her jacket and massaged one of her breasts. After feeling little effect from that, she tried pinching her nipples instead. This did a lot more for her. She still wasn’t making any progress toward meeting her goal though. 

Agent 8 continued stroking herself in the meanwhile. It felt good, but she definitely wouldn’t beat the clock at this rate. There were three and a half minutes, and she didn’t feel any closer to climaxing. She wasn’t quite sure what an orgasm felt like. Her best bet was that it just amplified the pleasure she felt from stroking herself.

Three minutes remained. Agent 8 decided she was getting nowhere with her nipples and instead moved down between her legs. First she tried fingering her perineum, but that wasn’t doing much either. Then her fingers drifted just a little further down, where she found her opening. Even just poking the the rim made her twitch a little bit. Instinctively, Agent 8 popped her middle finger into her mouth and sucked it enough to get it wet. She then reached back down and slid the finger inside of her.

Her opening was tight. Even though the finger had been lubricated by her saliva, it still required a little work to get in there, but the results were worth it. Agent 8 unintentionally curled the finger inward a little bit, pressing it directly into her prostate. A surge of pleasure unlike any she had ever felt rushed through her lower body.

Two and a half minutes remained. After discovering the most sensitive part of her body, Agent 8 had hoped it would speed things along, but there was still a ways to go before she could reach orgasm. All she could do was continue stroking her cock and fingering her prostate. Unfortunately her wrist was beginning to get tired. She could only keep up this pose for so long. She decided to spend the second half of her time going as hard as she could. She needed to cum before the timer ran out. Agent 8 assumed the bag of sanitized ink on her back would inflate and explode. For some reason the idea of racing against the clock, the threat of being splatted itself, was arousing her even more. The tip of her cock was slick with precum. It acted as a lubricant, but there wasn’t enough of it to use it like one.  
When one minute remained, C.Q Cumber announced into Agent 8’s earpiece, “You have one minute remaining.” 

Agent 8 frantically continued to pump her hand up and down against her hard cock. She could feel a pressure building deep inside her. It felt good. She instinctively stroked faster. It made the pressure build further. She had a hunch that this was the right thing to do. She was so close. That pressure would come to a head and burst soon.

A shrill beeping broke Agent 8’s concentration on her euphoria. The clock on the wall read 0:00.00. She could feel the sac of sanitized ink on her back start to inflate. Agent 8 refused to give up though, not because of the challenge, but because she wanted to experience her first orgasm. The sac began to push her off the ground, and then she felt it. A strange jolt ran through her cock and thighs. A liquid burst forth from her tip and onto the floor next to her. Her thighs twitched a few times, and she let herself relax. Her quickened breathing gradually leveled out.

“Test passed,” C.Q Cumber said robotically.

Agent 8 took a moment to catch her breath and relax. The ink sac beneath her deflated. She laid still on the floor for a couple of minutes, examining the hole in the ceiling. A super-jump point appeared by her feet. She transformed into her octo form and used it, bringing her back to the metro platform. She took the mem cake she had been awarded and stepped into the train.

“So what was that test anyway?” Captain Cuttlefish asked eagerly.

“Yeah! Tell us!” Pearl chimed in over the radio.

Agent 8 shrugged and tried to act like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but the deep flush on her face gave her away. She wouldn’t tell them anything. She sat down on the bench next to Captain Cuttlefish. It didn’t take her long to doze off. Her head came to rest on Captain Cuttlefish’s shoulder.

He mused to himself, “Must’ve been a tough one,” and let her rest.


End file.
